A New Beginning
by RockLeeFan
Summary: Percy and Annebeth like each other, but they don't think the other will like them in return, will one of them tell the other the truth? Also some action and tragedy in this story. Plz Plz Plz Review
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked slowly up the hill back to his lonely cabin. Sweat beaded his face after a hard sparring lesson. Due to the large number of new demigods that were arriving at the camp now, he was assigned to be a mentor to a group of 6 demigods and teach them things such as swordplay, agility, and basic fighting maneuvers. Almost every other experienced camper also had a group of their own to mentor. In Percy's group was Desiree (a daughter of Ares), Susie (a daughter of Apollo), Joseph (a son of Athena), Lucas (a son of Hecate), Mike (a son of Dionysus), and Annie (a daughter of Zeus). Since Percy was the only person in his cabin, he got a group of kids from many cabins that couldn't be placed in their own cabin groups.

When Percy got in to his familiar cabin, he threw Riptide on his bed and lay down. Just when he was about to fall asleep, there was a quiet knock on the front door of his cabin. Annoyed, he went to check who would be knocking at a time like this, usually all of the other campers were still out training. But when he opened the door, he wasn't annoyed in the least by whom he saw. It was Annebeth Chase, the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen, (of course he had not told her or any else that yet) standing at his front door.

She smiled at him, "Hey Seaweed Brain, you look exhausted, is something wrong?"

He smiled back at her, "No everything is fine, just a hard training session, those kids can really wear me out. Would you like to come in and sit down?" Annebeth nodded and followed Percy through the hallway to a small kitchen. It wasn't really a kitchen, just a few appliances that his mom and his stepdad had sent him to make his cabin feel more like home, a small refrigerator, a microwave, a stove, and a table. Percy offered Annebeth a chair and she sat down at the table. "Do you want a soda or something to drink Wise Girl?"

Annebeth smiled, she liked when he called her Wise Girl, "I'll have a Diet Pepsi if you have any." Percy went and took two Diet Pepsis and sent the on the table.

"So, is there a certain reason you came over here?" Percy snapped open his Diet Pepsi and began to drink.

Annebeth smiled again, "Actually yes there is, lately I was thinking back on the day that you defeated Kronos on your sixteenth birthday when something popped into my mind." Percy put his soda down and looked at her, "I never get you a birthday present Seaweed Brain."

A big smile appeared on Percy's face, "Oh, that's ok; you never had to get me anything, besides, I was a little too shaken up to be blowing out candles and singing."

Annebeth laughed, "Well that's true, but I didn't get you anything big," She pulled a book out of her laptop case and slid it across the table towards Percy. It was made of brown leather, and on the front cover, a trident and an owl were etched into the leather, the symbols of Poseidon and Athena. Percy opened the book to the first page, on the first page; Annebeth had written the great prophecy and a dedication page that read _To Percy, my best friend... _Percy almost teared up after reading this part put he held it in a flipped to the next page. The book was filled with pictures of him and Annebeth starting from the first day they met to when they on the island of the Cyclopes, all the way up to just yesterday. Percy looked up at Annebeth and smiled. Annebeth flashed a gentle smile back at him. "Well Percy, what do you think?"

Percy continued to look through the book "Annebeth…I...I love it. Thank you so much."

Annebeth gave huge smile and almost jumped out of her chair, "I knew you would I just knew it!" Annebeth ran over to Percy and gave him a big hug, it kind of caught Percy by surprise. He reached his arms around Annebeth and gently rubbed her back. "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled and looked into Annebeth's stormy gray eyes. He could have stayed there forever and gotten lost in those eyes. Then he decided to do something that he had imagined doing for a long time now. He slowly moved his face towards hers for a kiss, but before he could make the connection, Annebeth's cell phone rang. Annebeth turned away from Percy and answered her cell phone. "Hello?" Her dad was talking to her about something. "Ok dad, I understand, I'll be on the next plane out." Annebeth hung up the phone and picked up her laptop case. "Percy, I have to go, my dad wants to talk to me in person about something. I'll Iris-Message you later."

Percy looked disappointed, "Wait Annebeth I…" But it was too late, Annebeth had already left. Percy sat down on his bed and hit his head against his pillow. He was frustrated, after all of this time, he had finally worked up the courage to try and kiss her, and she had to leave. What was he thinking anyway, she only liked him as a friend. He guessed that's the way it would have to stay….

Annebeth ran from the Poseidon cabin with tears streaming down her face. She was confused. She loved Percy but she knew that it was impossible for him to ever love her back. She thought back to what had happened in the kitchen. That hug sent her heart fluttering, but at the end of the hug, had Percy tried to kiss her? Who was she kidding? She was just trying to convince herself that there was a chance. She wiped away her tears and kept walking to the Big House to tell them of her leaving to San Francisco. Chiron let her burrow a Pegasus to get to the airport. After that, she got on a plane to San Francisco. On the entire plane ride she thought about Percy and all of the things that they had been through over the years. Then she fell asleep, thinking about the guy that she thought could never love her back.

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Percy lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, throwing Riptide back and fourth in his hands. He heard a knock at his door, but he didn't feel like getting up to answer it. He threw Riptide against the wall and laid his head on the pillows. Then he fell asleep, thinking about the girl that he thought could never love him back.

Author's Note: Aww, how depressing, they love each other but they don't think the other will return the favor. Well the next chapter should be posted soon.

Next Chapter: Will one of them reveal their true feelings towards the other? Or will they keep it inside? Also, a new great prophecy is read by the oracle (Rachael) that could change Percy and Annebeth's lives forever. Also, the first action of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed the story, especially Percabeth-12 for the very encouraging review. Secondly, I hoped you all liked chapter one, I know it was sad at the end but I'm going to make this one a happy chapter right at the beginning. Well here it is chapter 2!

Percy deflected a jab at his stomach and then another at his head. It was Friday at Camp Half-Blood and Percy was sparring with all six of his students at once. He had already defeated Lucas and Annie and they were off to the side sparring with each other. He then grabbed Mike's hilt and threw his weapon to the ground. He then put the tip of his wooden practice sword to his throat and told him to go spar with the other two. Now it was just him vs. Desiree, Susie, and Joseph. He then hit Susie in the back of the knees with the hilt of his blade and put the point to her forehead. He reached out his head and picked her up off the ground and let her walk off to the side of the sparring area. Joseph was about to slash at Percy from behind but he tripped and fell flat on his face, Percy laughed and kicked the sword out of Joseph's hand. "Nice try Joe." Now it was down to him and Desiree. Due to Desiree being the daughter of Ares, she was a great fighter. She jabbed at him wildly with her spear causing Percy to back step to the edge of the sparring circle, then Percy took one step forward and kicked the spear out of her hand. She kneeled on the ground as a sign of surrender and Percy put the sword tip to her chest.

But before he could make a death blow, the tip of a knife pressed lightly against his back. "Don't move Seaweed Brain." Percy turned around and saw Annebeth smiling back at him.

Percy smiled back at her "Welcome back Wise Girl, I have something to talk to you about after I'm done training today. Would you wanna meet me on the beach at 9o'clock?"

Annebeth blushed, "Yes, sounds good Percy, I'll be there." She nodded and ran back towards her cabin. Percy smiled and went back to sparring with his students.

Inside of the Athena Cabin

Annebeth ran into her room and screamed into her pillow. She was so excited to be alone at the beach with Percy. She wondered what Percy had wanted to be alone to talk to her about. Before she could think about it, two of her Athena sisters came into the room.

One of them asked "we heard you yelling, is something wrong Annebeth?"

Annebeth giggled "actually just the opposite" Annebeth had told her sisters about her love for Percy, "Percy asked me to meet him at the beach tonight at nine! Her sisters ran over to Annebeth and gave her a hug, but then looked at her kind of strangely.

"Ok, if you're going to meet Percy, you can't be wearing...that." Annebeth looked down at what she was wearing, she wouldn't have wanted to see Percy in this either. She was wearing an old gray sweatshirt, with light blue sweat pants. She was in her outfit that she wore when she stayed inside to read. She blushed when she realized she had talked to Percy a while ago while she was wearing this. Her sisters smiled, "Don't worry Annebeth, its 7'oclock; we have two hours to make you look like a princess." Her sisters pushed her into a chair in front of the mirror and smiled. And for the next to hours, they played with her hair, makeup, and wardrobe.

Inside of the Poseidon Cabin

Percy dropped Riptide on his bed and went to look in the mirror, his face was covered in sweat and his shirt was cut in a few places. He looked and his clock and realized that he only had 20 minutes before he had to meet Annebeth. He ran took and quick shower and changed his clothes. He looked into the mirror one last time and combed his shaggy black hair. He grabbed his backpack, slipped Riptide into the side pocket and left his cabin.

Percy got down to the beach 10 minutes before 9 o'clock, he set a blanket down on the sand he also brought a candle out of his backpack and set it on the blanket. After he lit the candle, he heard a rustle in the grass and looked up to the top of the hill. There she stood, and she was stunning. Percy's mouth was hanging open; she was wearing a tight dress that was black with sparkles on it. Her hair waved lightly over her shoulders to her back. She wore a shiny lip gloss as well, which made her face almost radiate beauty. When Annebeth saw Percy, her face lit up, she ran down the hill to him and gave him a hug, then they both sat down on the blanket.

"So Seaweed Brain, you said that there was something important to tell me?"

Percy looked nervous but he went on with it anyway, "well Annebeth I know you value our friendship, and it used to be more than good enough for me but……"

Annebeth was completely shocked, tears started to well up in her eyes; _he doesn't even want us to be friends anymore?_ "Its ok, Percy, if you don't wanna be friends anymore, that's just fine with me." She started to get up but Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the blanket.

"Annebeth that's not what I mean at all! What I mean is," he grabbed both of her hands, "Annebeth I was wondering if you would be…um….you know…my girlfriend?"

Annebeth giggled, "Yes, Yes, YES!" She jumped at Percy and held him so tight to her. Percy kissed Annebeth on the cheek and pulled her up to her feet.

Percy looked into Annebeth's eyes "Annebeth, will you follow me anywhere?"

Annebeth stared back into Percy's eyes and whispered, "Anywhere and everywhere Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled and started running towards the water. "Percy, what are we doing?" Percy pulled Annebeth into the water and started to dive under with her, right when Annebeth was about to complain but then she realized that her dress was still completely dry. One of the benefits of being in love with the son of Poseidon. They were lying on the bottom of the lake in an air bubble, Annebeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder and he stroked her back. Annebeth reached up and kissed Percy on the lips. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

Percy sighed, "I love you too Wise Girl." Then Annebeth fell asleep with Percy's arms wrapped around her. Percy was lost in his thoughts. _Wow, she is so beautiful, I am so glad that I asked her down here. I never thought anyone would wanna be with somebody like me. I wonder what mom and dad will think about this. I know my mom will be happy but I hope dad doesn't turn me into a starfish and feed me to a dolphin for dating his rival's daughter. Speaking of Athena, I hope she doesn't blast me into a billion pieces. Wait, I don't care, as long as I get to spend time with Annebeth. _

In the Morning

Annebeth awoke and looked around; she was back in her bed in the Athena cabin. She couldn't remember getting here last night; maybe last night was all just a dream after all. But then, her two sisters walked in the room with huge grins on their faces. "So Annebeth, how did it go last night?"

Annebeth smiled, "What are you to talking about?"

One of her sisters lightly smacked her shoulder, "Don't play dumb with us! We saw what happened last night; Percy carried you here all the way from the lake and put in bed while you were sleeping. It was so sweet and romantic." Just the mention of Percy made Annebeth blush. But before they could talk about it further, Percy knocked at the front door.

When Annebeth opened it Percy kissed her on the lips "Good morning Wise Girl, Chiron wants to see us as soon as possible up at the Big House." Percy took Annebeth's hand and they walked together to the Big House, when they got there, they both saw the green light flickering from the attic. The oracle was giving another prophecy. When they got up into the attic, the oracle had just started speaking:

_A quest with a completion that requires three_

_A satyr, daughter of wisdom, and son of the sea_

_Accompanied by a giant and one-hundred hands_

_They find their goal in forgotten lands_

_One will take their final breath _

_And experience a fate far worse than death_

_The son of the sea will face the threat from above_

_And if he fails, he will lose his true love _

Chiron looked at them with a serious expression on his face, "well, I'll leave you

two alone to talk about this."

As soon as Chiron exited the room, Annebeth broke down into tears and wrapped her arms around Percy. "No Percy No! I don't want to lose you!" She was crying so much that he could feel his shirt start to get wet with tears.

Percy hated to see her like this, "Please don't cry, please, I'm not going to die. The prophecy says if I fail we'll be separated. But I won't fail, if your happiness is on the line, I cannot lose." He took his hands off of her back and wiped away all of her tears. "I know what will cheer you up."

Annebeth looked up at him hopefully, "Really, what do you think will cheer me up?" Percy reached down and kissed her passionately; she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. "Wow," Annebeth said, "that did cheer me up." She smiled up at Percy.

"See, there's that smile that I love." Annebeth blushed, "Well Wise Girl, we should probably get going."

Annebeth looked confused, "Where are we going Seaweed Brain?"

Percy now looked completely serious again, "We're going to Olympus, I need to talk to my father."

Author's Note: There it is! How did you like it? Please, please, please review! How did you like the prophecy? It took me a while to come up with it. Well thanks for reading chapter 2 of my story. The more reviews I get, the faster I will post chapter 3.

Next Chapter: Percy and Annebeth return to Olympus for the first time since the fall of Kronos. How will the gods react to Percy and Annebeth's relationship? Also, Percy and Annabeth begin to prepare and train for their hardest quest yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad that you like this story. I like to think that my stories are enjoyed by people and make them happy. Anyway, a new prophecy has been spoken by the oracle and now Percy and Annebeth must face it together.

Percy and Annebeth got on Blackjack and they took off from the stables. Annebeth had her arms wrapped around Percy's waist and her head lying on his shoulder. When they landed in New York City, they left Blackjack in an alley the Empire State Building and walked inside. They walked in through the revolving doors and walked up to the elevator operator.

"Hello," Percy said, "We would like to go to the 600th floor please."

The elevator operator looked at them funny, "Sorry kid, there isn't a 600th floor in this building, I don't know what your talking about kid."

Percy rolled his eyes and put a golden coin on the counter. "Look, I'm in no mood for this, I know there is a 600th floor. Now can we please up now?"

The elevator operator scowled and let them through, Percy and Annebeth could him whispering about how kids should be nicer to their elders. The elevator music today was some kind of old swing style jazz, when the elevator dinged and opened, Percy was shocked. Olympus had been completely restored to its old look, it had only been a few weeks and everything looked like it had before Kronos's invasion. Percy and Annebeth walked up the golden pathway that led up to the giant building where the gods sat. When they reached the giant golden doors, they looked at each other. "Well Annebeth, are you ready?" She nodded and they walked inside.

When the doors opened, all of the gods that were in the room looked at them. There was Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Apollo, and Hermes. Poseidon smiled when he saw Percy, "Percy my boy, what brings you to Olympus?"

Percy stepped in front of his father's throne and kneeled, "When dad, I have some things that we need to talk about." Poseidon nodded as if telling Percy to go on. "Well first off, I thought I should tell you that Annebeth is now…well…my girlfriend."

Poseidon nodded, "I already know that Percy, you don't think I saw what you were doing with her in my water?"

Both Percy and Annebeth turned the color of ripe tomatoes, but before they could let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't angry, Athena stood up. "I will not allow this! Percy Jackson I told you to stay away from my daughter! How dare you disobey me, I order you to end this relationship immediately!"

Percy looked very seriously at Athena, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna do that." Percy said calmly. Annebeth couldn't believe that Percy had just stood up to a goddess that could obliterate him with a blink of an eye for her.

Athena was furious, "What did you just say to me you immature little punk?"

Now Poseidon stood up from his throne and pointed at Athena, "Athena how dare you talk to my son that way? May I remind you that we would be in the darkest pits of Tartarus if he wouldn't have stood up to Kronos?"

Athena looked even more frustrated now, "Yes, and I am very thankful for that but I will not allow him to be in a relationship with any daughter of mine!"

Now Percy spoke to Athena again, "That's good news Athena. Because I don't love just any daughter of yours, I love Annebeth." After saying that, Percy tipped Annebeth's head back and locked lips with her like he never had before. Annebeth her arms around him and closed her eyes. Athena looked so mad that Poseidon looked at her like she was about to explode. Percy licked Annebeth's lips and then broke the kiss and looked right at Athena.

Athena eyes were literally burning with fire. "Poseidon! Do something about your son before I destroy him!"

Poseidon looked at Percy like he was upset; Percy wondered if he had really screwed up this time. But then Poseidon smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Well Percy congratulations on finding someone you love."

Percy was so surprised. He immediately kneeled, "Thank you father, I really appreciate it."

Athena now started to calm down, "Well, it looks like I'm not going to convince my brother or you Percy Jackson. Fine, I will allow this relationship to last but so help me Jackson if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will experience true pain."

Poseidon nodded, "Well on that happy thought, there was something else you wanted to talk to me about wasn't there Percy?"

Percy nodded, "Yes father," Percy told Poseidon about the prophecy and what he planned to do.

Once again Poseidon nodded, "Yes I see. Well you're telling me that the people that go on this quest are you, Annebeth, Grover, Tyson, and Braires? Ok, I believe that I can let those two go with you, but as you know, I have no idea where Grover is so you're going to have to find him before you quest begins. But I know all about this quest, it's nearly impossible and it will test your emotional and physical being. You will need to train and prepare here in the gardens of Olympus before you can embark on a quest of this caliber."

Percy nodded once again, "Wait father, you said you know about this quest, but I don't know what the objective of the quest is, how do you know from just those few lines?"

"Actually Percy, it was just one line that gave it away." Now all of the gods as well as Percy and Annebeth looked at Poseidon with confused looks on their faces. "The line that reads _they will find their goal in forgotten lands_ simply means that you will find your goal in……The Lost City of Atlantis."

Author's Note: Well how did you like it? Plz, Plz, Plz Review. In the next chapter, Percy, Annebeth and their 3 companions prepare for the biggest moment of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter starts one week after the last one ended. Thanks for all of the reviews; I would love to see more of them! Well here it is chapter 4!

Percy was in a large garden area where Poseidon had set up a special training dummy for him to practice on. Unlike a normal dummy, this dummy was equipped with a bronze sword and it moved around like they were it was a real person, rolling and dodging and deflecting his sword strikes. Also, when ever he would cut the dummy or defeat it, it would reassemble. Percy forehead was beaded with sweat as he dodged and struck down the dummy for the 271st time that day. After a few more times of killing it, the dummy turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Percy was confused because he still had 20 minutes of this training session left before his break. But he guessed that he had just killed the dummy to many times so he walked out of the garden and headed towards the library. Besides sword and knife training, Annebeth was spending most of her time in the libraries reading about the tales and myths about Atlantis. They had been so busy in this last week with preparation that they barely got to see each other any more and have any more time to themselves. In fact, they had only been able to see each other 3 times since they had been in Olympus and none of these times had been for more than five minutes. But now that Percy had 20 minutes to spare and he was going to surprise Annebeth.

When Percy got to the library, he found Annebeth behind a stack of books that was taller than him. Annebeth's hair was curled today and it rolling down her shoulders, she wore glasses like she always did when she read for a really long time. Also, she was wearing a tight orange shirt and blue jeans. Percy couldn't help but think _Wow, she is so hot! _Then Percy was snapped out of his thoughts by Annebeth's voice, "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She ran over to him a give him a really big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek."

Percy smiled back her, "Hey Wise Girl, I have 20 minutes before I need to be at my next training session and I know we haven't been able to be together as much as I would've liked over this last week. So I was wondering if you could slip out of here and maybe take a walk."

Annebeth giggled a little and nodded, "Well, I did stay here an extra hour last night; I don't think they'll mind if I go with you for a while." Annebeth took Percy's hand and they walked out of the library. They walked out into the cold air of Olympus; naturally the air is cold when you're so far above the ground. Percy walked with Annebeth to the most peaceful garden in Olympus. There were fountains quietly bubbling and beautiful statues of the gods all over. Also there were flowers of all different colors that covered the ground and wrapped around the statues. Percy and Annebeth laid down on the edge of a fountain and Percy put her arm around her. Annebeth rested her head on his chest and put one of her arms around him. She quietly spoke to Percy, "I've missed you a lot this week Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled and pulled her closer, "I've missed you too Wise Girl, but Poseidon has me preparing 16 hours a day." Annebeth seemed to understand to understand and she let out a sigh. Percy mover his hand up and down her back slowly and gently and kissed the top of her head. Percy couldn't see her face but he knew that she was smiling. He moved his hand from her back and started to play with her curly golden hair. He looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back. He loved looking into those stormy gray eyes of hers. She kissed under his chin and then kissed his lips. She continued the kiss with their lips moving back and forth together, and then she rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss. She had never kissed him quite like this before and Percy loved it, Percy stuck his tongue out of his mouth and Annebeth allowed it to enter hers. They kept kissing like this for many minutes until they broke, both of then breathing heavily and smiling at each other. Annebeth giggled at the silly grin on Percy's face. All Percy could say was, "Wow." Annebeth giggled again when he said that. Percy leaned in and they started kissing deeply again.

But then they were interrupted by a familiar voice behind him, "Am I interrupting something?" Poseidon had walked into the garden while they were kissing and was now looking at them. His voiced startled Percy and Annebeth so much that they fell back in to the fountain with a big splash. Percy came up like nothing had happened, his clothes were dry and he was breathing heavily. But Annebeth spat out a mouthful of water and her clothes were completely soaked. Poseidon walked over to the fountain and sat down and dried Annebeth's clothes with the snap of his fingers. Poseidon spoke, "You know you two, I don't really have a problem with you two doing that, but I really wouldn't advice that you two do it here."

Annebeth was leaning on Percy breathing heavily from being dumped backwards into the fountain. "Why, what makes this particular place such a bad choice."

Poseidon smiled at them, "Oh it's nothing, just the fact that this is Athena's garden." Poseidon was still smiling but neither Percy nor Annebeth found any humor in that and they were blushing furiously. "Well, I know you to haven't been able to see each other very much during the last week, so how about I let you two skip the next training session."

Percy was surprised, his dad never did much for him before, but maybe he was just making up for lost time. "Wow, thanks dad." Poseidon nodded and walked out of the garden. Percy looked back to Annebeth and kissed her forehead, "Hey Annebeth, close your eyes." She smiled and did what he said, and then he almost crushed her lips in a passionate kiss. Annebeth's heart fluttered and her legs felt like jelly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Then Percy pushed off of the edge of the fountain and they fell into the fountain, but this time Annebeth didn't even notice. The fountain was around 10 feet deep so they slowly floated down to the bottom, never breaking their kiss.

Author's Note: Yes I know there wasn't any real preparation in this chapter but I didn't feel like putting it in this chapter. But I still hope you liked it anyway. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry if some of you thought that I over did the romance in the last chapter, I won't put much in this chapter. Plz review, I love reading your reviews and I will reply to anyone who sends one, also, I love taking peoples ideas and using them to make my writing better. Well here it is, Chapter 5!

Annabeth walked back to the back library after her amazing hour with Percy, it had been the first time that they had had any real romantic time since they had been her in the city of the gods. But she understood that there was still much preparation to be done before they could go to their goal in the city of Atlantis. So she went back into the library, sat back in one of the elaborate leather reading chairs, opened a large book, and went back to her research.

Percy walked to a training field where his father had told him to be at this time. He had another special training test for Percy that he had not told him the specifics of. When Percy got to the spot where he had been told to go, there was no one or nothing around him. He was just in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a bunch of trees when suddenly he heard the sound of horses galloping through the trees and he turned to face them. Saying that he was surprised by what he saw was a huge understatement. His father Poseidon was pulled into the clearing in a chariot pulled by two beautiful horses. He wore a blue helmet and carried a bronze trident in one hand and a bronze sword and shield in the other hand. He nodded to Percy and threw him the sword and shield. Percy picked them off the ground and looked at them. Poseidon began to exit his chariot and speak, "Percy, today your training opponent shall be me. If you were able to hold her own against Kronos and his deadly scythe, I think you should do just fine against your old man. No need to worry, the weapons we will be using are the same weight and length as Riptide and my trident, but the edges are dulled so nothing unfortunate happens." Percy was still too stunned to speak; he wouldn't have thought in a million years that he would be fighting his father, a god. So he just nodded and got into a fighting stance. Poseidon smiled at him, "You looked frightened Percy, there's no need to worry. This is just a normal sparring match to see how much you've improved, but please do give it your all." Now Poseidon got into a stance and charged at Percy. Percy deflected the blow with his shield and lunged at his dad with the replica of Riptide. Poseidon deflected the blow with the handle of his trident Percy went on the attack and Poseidon easily blocked each attack with his trident, he didn't even need a shield. It was almost like he had been wielding that trident for thousands of years, but then Percy thought, he actually had.

Poseidon's smile turned to a look of determination; it looked like Percy was actually pushing him. Then Poseidon began to make water spout out of the ground and into Percy's face. Percy smiled for the first time in the battle, "Hey dad, that's not fair!" Percy then followed his example and started shooting water into his face. For the first time in his life he felt like he had a normal father, it was just like a son and dad playing outside with water guns. Except normal fathers didn't use water that they had summoned to the ground to drench his son.

But then the normal dad moment ended when Poseidon put the three tips of his trident to Percy's chest and looked up at his face, "Percy, you must keep your focus on the task at hand, always pay attention to your opponent's fighting style and how they move."

Percy looked disappointed, "Father, you should no that it's pretty hard to focus on a single thing when I have Attention Deficit Disorder."

Poseidon nodded and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "I know that it's hard Percy but you've conquered plenty of difficult tasks in your life. You traveled to the depths of the underworld and brought back my brother's master bolt. You ventured through the sea of monsters to the island of the Cyclopes and retrieved the Golden Fleece. You saved your friend Annabeth from a horrible burden and trapped Atlas back under the weight of the sky. And the most important of your victories, you saved me and all of Olympus from a horrible demise. For those accomplishments, I will be eternally grateful."

Poseidon sounded truly grateful as he took his hand off of his son's shoulder and walked back over to his chariot and grabbed the reins. "Thanks dad, that means a lot coming from you."

Poseidon nodded and took his helmet off, "Of course Percy, I will see you tonight at 7:30 tonight then?" Percy nodded and Poseidon smiled at him and rode away in his coral and gold chariot. Each night, the gods had a grand meal which they invited important guest to join them. Of course, the five members of the team that were going out the quest were invited every night to join them for supper. Percy walked out of the trees and on to the main street of Olympus that lead to the house of the gods, on this rode he saw Tyson.

When Tyson saw him he yelled, "big brother!" He ran over to Percy and caught him in a bone crushing hug, when he let go Percy was gasping for air. "Daddy told me that we are going to lost city to make a big boom! Is that true big brother?" Percy nodded, to much out of breath to speak. "Yay! Will Annabeth and the goat boy be coming with us too?"

Percy nodded once again, "Yea big guy, they'll be coming with us. Also, your friend with the 100 hundred hands will be joining us too." Tyson let out another Yay, he had really grown found of the giant with 100 hands over the last few months after Kronos's attack on Olympus. "Hey big guy, how about we go for a swim in the lake?"

Tyson laughed, "I'll race you there big brother!" So they both took off towards the lake.

Author's Note: Well, how did you guys like it? Plz review. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
